


Bound

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Finally, Kisses, M/M, Painting, handjob, rope, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: Yusuke discovers the beauty of the human form. In rope.





	Bound

Yusuke had never been in love, but he supposed this is what it felt like. The way Akira laughed like a quiet choir. The way his eyes always curious always searching, always managing to find him in a crowd. The way when they have quiet moments together, they would sometimes bump shoulders. The touch would shoot straight up into Yusuke’s brain, and he would feel light, sometimes even a little giddy. Yusuke supposed this is what love felt like.

 But how could he capture it? How was he supposed to capture silver shifting eyes against porcelain skin without smudging the cheeks up? The exact angle his hair curls into a spike, and just how sharp the spike should be? What else roamed underneath that high collar? 

 “Yusuke?” his voice so full of curious wonder, how could anyone not take the plunge? 

“Yes?” it was so much more musical than his own. 

“Something on my face?” he asked, pushing up his glasses.  _ Only that captivating smile _ Yusuke thought, catching them before they just left his lips. 

Instead he said “Model for me.” 

“This again?” there was that snowbell laughter once more, how on  _ earth  _ was he supposed to capture that? “I’m guessing you want me nude?” 

_ I want all of you  _ he caught himself once more. Instead, he just silently nods, feeling his ears heat up. He imagines his love all beauty and curves, rounded edges melding into soft flesh. The task was almost daunting, but Yusuke wanted to do it all the same. 

“Actually, I wanna try something. Care to hear me out?” 

“Anything for you” pink climbed up the edges of his face the moment those words left his mouth. How gorgeous! Perhaps he should stop holding himself back more often. 

“Well I, uh, I’ve been studying paintings of nude models and…” Yusuke can’t help but lean over and hold both his hands in his. 

“You’ve taken an interest??” in that moment, Akira could feel all eyes on them, but Yusuke could only feel the most important ones stare back at him. 

“Y-Yea!” Yusuke feels his heart sing, even as Akira shrugs his hands away. He would remind himself to hold on to them tighter later, when they were in private. “Anyway…” 

“While those paintings and photos really capture an essence of...Something I can’t quite pinpoint, I want to do something more y’know?” 

“More?” Yusuke cocks his head to the side. 

“Yeah!” 

“More...like…?” 

“I-I dunno..” Akira rubs the back of his neck. Yusuke had come to learn that it was one of nerves. The first thing that comes to his mind is to hold his hands once again, but he settles for just touching their fingertips together on the table. Akira drops his hand, his face tinted pink once more. 

“If art is to capture the heart...Yusuke, what do you feel for me?” the question catches him off guard, but it’s not unpleasant. How was he supposed to describe his own blooming love for Akira  _ in front of him?  _ He could only try his best...with his paintbrush. 

“I’m afraid the feeling is beyond words” he says, earnestly. 

“O-Oh” Akira stutterers, there was that hand flying up once more, and his face tints red this time. He can see the gears turn in Akira’s head. What could he possibly be thinking? “How about rope?” 

“...Rope?”  _ why would I want my artwork obscured?  _

“Yeah rope. You can do some amazing stuff with it y’know?” his face is steadily increasing in red, and Yusuke isn’t quite sure why. 

“If my muse requests it, I’ll find a way to incorporate it” Yusuke wants to touch those cheeks with his cold fingers. It’s torture to resist. 

“Thanks” he says with a smile that lights up the entire restaurant. “I guess I’ll go get some after school?” 

“Perfect. I’ll dig up some inspiration in the meantime. How does five in the evening tomorrow sound?”

“Perfect.” 

 

*

Yusuke doesn’t know what to search for at all. His fingers stumble on his phone’s keyboard. The blinking cursor in the search bar taunting him. He sighs and puts the phone away when even Google has failed him. Almost as quickly as he did so, his phone blinks to life. 

 

**Akira:** How goes it? 

 It’s almost as if he knows his struggles from miles away. 

**Yusuke:** I never thought the wonders of the internet would ever fail me. Especially this time. 

**Akira:** What have you tried searching? 

**Yusuke:** The usual. Rope, rope work...tricks? I’ve lost count.  

 There is a pause in their conversation, Yusuke wonders why. His answer comes in the form of black and white pictures of women bound in rope. He’s not exactly fond of them, but he guesses Akira has good taste in pictures. 

  **Yusuke:** Aren’t there any of men? 

**Akira:** Google only helps so much.

**Yusuke:** You shall be the first. 

**Akira:** ...Please don’t put my painting on the internet. 

Yusuke thinks about this. The painting would only be for his eyes in his most private quarters. He doesn’t want to share the painting, it would mean having to share Akira with the world as well. 

  **Yusuke:** Of course. 

 They say their sweet goodnights after that, and Yusuke can’t stop imagining his love bound in ropes. Bound...to him. 

* * *

It was a lightbulb moment formed from his passion and the photos Akira had sent the day previous. The answer had been staring him in the face this whole time, oh what a fool he’d been! The bell rang as he opened the door, a silence washed over him as he took a seat in a booth. 

 “Yusuke” he heard, padded footsteps followed soon after. “I got Sojiro to _mercifully_ take the day off and close up shop a bit earlier than usual today. Morgana’s out too, stealing sushi probably” his hands flew to his hair, fingers fiddling at the tips. Yusuke wanted to kiss the nerves out of this boy. _His_ boy. 

“Shall we get going?” he asked gently, as he held his canvas and paint materials. Akira nodded, flipping the sign and locking the cafe door behind them. 

 The atmosphere of the room was...quiet at best. He could clearly see Akira shaking with nerves. “If you are uncomfortable, we could do this some other time--” 

“No! I’m...I’ll...uh…” he stuttered. Yusuke put a hand in Akira’s hair. Those curls were even softer than he’d imagined. 

“Perhaps we can come to a compromise?” 

“What are your thoughts?” 

“Hmm...Just half?” 

“Half? Like?” Akira gestured to his torso and up, to which Yusuke nodded in approval. “Yeah sure, I can work with that.” 

“Where is the rope?” Yusuke let his eyes roam the room. 

“Ah, here” Akira walked past him to open his bag, producing to him thick, red rope. 

“Excellent colour choice” Yusuke said, feeling the rope. “Soft as well.” 

“Wouldn’t wanna feel uncomfortable y’know?” he commented, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yes” Yusuke confirmed, handing the rope back to Akira. He put his hands on Akira’s torso, unbuttoning his school uniform. “I know.” 

At this proximity, it would be so easy for their lips to meet. He could feel doe eyes upon him as his fingers shook, unclasping the suspenders. His fingers roamed to the back, pressing himself even closer to Akira. His hands wanted to travel ever lower, it was torture to restrain himself. He pulled the white uniform up and slid it over his head, his fingers lingering on every bump and curve…

When the shirt had come off, Yusuke took a moment to admire all of him unobscured. He sighed.  _ How will I ever capture all of this?  _

 “Uh...Yusuke?” 

“Right, the rope” he said, taking it from Akira’s hand. 

“You sure you know what to do?” 

“Yes. I simply followed the words in the search box of that screenshot you sent. There’s a plethora of tutorials once you know the keywords” Akira’s face had flushed once again.  _ God I want to kiss him  _ he chanted in his mind over and over, but still he resisted. 

The rope looped around his neck in 3 rings. It trailed thick down his sternum, creating a diamond that looped to the back. Yusuke had to shift himself to tie the knots, getting a full view of Akira’s unmarked back. How he wished he could paint  _ this  _ canvas with his lips. 

With Akira’s hands bound in thick coils, the rope looped back to the front, creating two more diamonds, one right underneath his ribs and the other framing his belly button nicely. He tied down two more knots to make sure the loops were secure, but let the rest of the unused string dangle. 

“Perfect” Yusuke breathed. He wasn’t just talking about his rope work, which honestly, was sloppy at best. He didn’t dare tighten anything too much, lest Akira felt uncomfortable. 

Akira felt how loose the ropes were as well. Even though Yusuke had used a lot of it, he still had a lot of wiggle space. If he wanted to break free of his bounds, he probably could at any moment. 

“Before we start... Could you do something for me?” Akira asked as he lowered himself onto his knees with Yusuke’s help. “Could you...unbutton the front?” 

“Of what?” 

“...My pants.” 

“...Oh”  _ Oh.  _

There was nothing weird about that...was there? He’d seen hundreds of nude models, not to mention he’d gone to the bathhouse everyday. There was nothing at all strange. Yet, he felt his fingers linger just a little too long on the zip. He could feel how hot and hard  _ and wet  _ he was just from his fingers stumbling over the zip. 

“T-There” he stuttered, his fingers flying away. Yusuke hadn’t meant to let nerves get the better of him. Was it because his love looked so vulnerable and wanting and  _ perfect  _ for more reason than he’d intended? He shook those thoughts out of his mind.

_ For art and only that!  _

Yusuke returned to his canvas, positioning himself just right before settling on a spot on the floor. He put the canvas on his lap and raised his paintbrush. He’d much rather prefer having an easel to put the canvas onto, but space was limited so he had to make do. 

He looked up at his model, face turned slightly to the side. Somehow, the red had already drained from his face. Master of control even on his own body, he supposed. The evening sunlight streamed through the window, washing Akira in hues of golds and oranges. The red still stood out, especially against his porcelain skin. Yusuke tried to capture the way his hair fell on his face, the way his muscles braided themselves, the way his collarbones jutted out strongly. 

“Beautiful…” he mummered to himself. Akira flinched at the word, but Yusuke kept painting anyway. Akira’s body truly was a feast for the eyes. He had a lean body type, despite having muscular arms. There was just a hint of abs forming around his torso. His pectoral muscles were strong and his nipples were--

 Hard. They were hard and...Yusuke licked his lips. His hand stopped mid stroke. The paintbrush fell and made a soft ‘thuck’ on the wooden floorboards, leaving a trail of red behind. 

“Yusuke?” Akira still didn’t turn his head. How considerate of him to remember not to move any under circumstance. 

“Y-Yes!” he breathed, calming his racing heart. Luckily, the paintbrush hadn’t rolled too far away. He picked the brush up with buttery fingers and continued on. 

Akira’s waist was small for a man his age, or perhaps slender is more the right word? His ribs only very slightly showed. At least he was eating well. His hips...When did his pants slip that far? They were angles against the smooth curves of the rest of him. Yusuke had mostly gotten the shapes down, and he smiled down at his work. There was still a long way to go. His eyes trailed further, a little upset that he wouldn’t get to see more but, having to draw his muse was a blessing all the same. However, Yusuke’s hand stopped mid stroke again when he noticed the bulge in Akira’s pants. Had it grown bigger? He swallowed, trying his best to concentrate but...So many thoughts…

He looked down at his painting. Had Akira’s expression always been so lustful? Was it just his own imagination that made him this way? 

“Yusuke?” Akira asked with concern once again. Unbeknownst to him, he’d let his paintbrush slip once again, this time rolling down the stairs. His hands trembled with want, his lips were so dry. In a split second moment, Yusuke ditched his canvas and moved over to place himself directly in front of Akira.

“Yusuke--” the moment Akira turned to face him, Yusuke latched his lips upon his, drinking up all of his essence. He pushed his tongue into Akira’s, exploring his wet cavern, taking special note of how sharp his teeth were, and how there was an empty spot near the back. Yusuke pulled away, but not for very long. His mouth immediately flew to Akira’s neck, sucking and kissing at it, leaving mark after mark. 

“Yusuke…!” Akira sighed in pleasure and relief. 

“This…” Yusuke breathed, after leaving all his marks. “This is how I want to paint you.” 

“It’s a style I can appreciate” Akira replied with that Joker smile. He put his cold lips upon Akira’s nipples and sucked as hard as he could, his hand busy toying with the other one. 

“Yusuke…” Akira moaned. It was clear he was hungry with need. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive nub, circling and swirling, making Akira moan until his throat went dry. 

His hands travelled lower, examining with his fingers this time what his eyes saw before. He dipped his hand beneath Akira’s underwear, his cock already throbbing with need. 

He could hear Akira’s breath hitch in his throat at that cold touch. Yusuke didn’t waste anymore time and started to stroke him. His movements hard and fast. 

“Yusuke!” Akira moaned between pants. Yusuke moved up to leave more marks on upon his skin, eliciting the most beautiful moans from him. He moved his hand even faster, his grip tightening around Akira’s hard member. 

“C-Coming…!” Akira moaned between pants. Yusuke thumbed the tip when he could, his hand working into overdrive. 

Akira opened his mouth in a silent moan as thick ropes of cum splattered against him, spilling onto the floor and some of it onto Yusuke as well. He wished he could record that expression onto paper to savour it forever. Akira collapsed into Yusuke’s waiting arms, spent. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting” he said, collecting the mess that was his love into his arms. 

“It’s ok. Did you get my good side?” Akira asked as he was put down on his bed. Yusuke straddled him as he undid the knots. 

“But they’re all good sides” was all he said. 

_ “Oh.” _

“Was this your plan all along?” Yusuke chuckled to himself, letting his fingers trail over the marks he’d made. They were beginning to swell a bit. He hoped Akira wouldn’t mind. 

“Perhaps” he chuckled. “It’d worked, hadn’t it?” 

“Yes” Yusuke smiled, undoing the last of the rope. He laid himself next to Akira, a hand draping over his waist. 

“I must get back to my painting, though.” 

“But the rope’s already off?” 

“Then we’ll just have to resume this at a later date” Yusuke said, smirking. 

“Was this  _ your _ plan all along?” Akira returned the smirk. 

“I won’t say no to more modelling sessions. Would you?” 

“No” he said, shaking his head. He placed a soft kiss on Yusuke’s lips, and Yusuke could feel his heart flutter. 

Perhaps, this is what love felt like. Warm and comforting, like every puzzle piece in the world fell into place. He pulled Akira closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tighter around him. His fingers tangled into Akira’s hair. It smelt like curry spices. 

“Beautiful” he mummered, as his eyes drifted close. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't include the handjob scene at the end but how could I not???  
> God I love these boys


End file.
